Courage – Mut
by MidsomerMelody
Summary: Mut ist Widerstand gegen die Angst, Sieg über die Angst, aber nicht Abwesenheit von Angst – Mark Twain. – HBP Spoiler, Oneshot


**Courage - Mut**

* * *

Du weißt, was du tun musst. Der Trank. Deswegen bist du hier. Aber es ist schwer, dich darauf zu konzentrieren, wenn Harry an deiner Seite steht und zittert. Er kann es nicht verstehen, dass es deine Last ist, nicht die seine. Du kannst ihm nicht sagen, dass er Harry Potter ist, der Held der Zaubererwelt – _dein_ Held – und dies die Aufgabe für jemanden ist, der entbehrlich ist. Jemanden wie dich. Er würde zustimmen, beruhigst du dich selbst.

Du stürzt den ersten Kelch mit dem Trank deine Kehle hinunter und dein Hals brennt, doch du verziehst das Gesicht nicht. Du konzentrierst dich. Der Horcrux. Das ist das einzige, was jetzt zählt. Als die Wirkung der Flüssigkeit einsetzt, weißt du, dass es nicht wahr ist.

Harry. Deine Augen sind geschlossen, aber du siehst ihn immer noch, in deine Erinnerungen eingebrannt. Du weißt, dass er zusieht. Du fühlst seine Angst, kannst dir seinen Ausdruck vorstellen. Deine Lippen bleiben zusammengepresst und du sagst nichts. Du hast keine Angst.

Du schluckst einen weiteren Kelch der grünen Flüssigkeit und dann noch einen. Es schmeckt bitter und seltsam und du willst würgen, aber du kannst nicht. Du wirst nicht. Du tauchst den Kelch abermals ein und fühlst Harrys Angst deutlicher denn je.

Du bringst den Kelch an deine Lippen und schluckst schnell den Inhalt hinunter. Wieder brennt deine Kehle und du fühlst, wie du weg gleitest, weg von der Realität und von Harry.

Dann beginnt es.

§ § §

Zuerst ist es nichts als Dunkelheit. Du bist umgeben von schwarzen Wänden. Du kannst dich selbst schwach sprechen hören, protestieren, deine Worte sind zusammenhangslos und klingen selbst in deinen eigenen Ohren fremd.

Du kannst Harrys Stimme hören, irgendwo weit in der Ferne und du fragst dich, was er wohl sagt. Er ist so weit weg und dann, plötzlich, schreit er und auf einmal ist er so nah. Du sagst dir selber Dinge wie _Zaubertrank_ und _nicht real_, aber Harry ist ein Jahr alt und die Schreie sind nicht länger die seine.

Lily Potter ist verzweifelt und du kannst nichts tun. Du bist dir kaum der Flüssigkeit bewusst, die deinen Hals hinunter rinnt, und du zitterst, obwohl es im Haus der Potters warm ist. Voldemorts Worte sind schrill und scharf und der Teppich sinkt unter deinen Füßen weg und Harrys Augen sind weit aufgerissen, während er zusieht, wie seine Mutter leblos zu Boden fällt. Es ist nicht real, wispert dein Verstand dir zu, doch jetzt ist Harry elf Jahre alt und Voldemort ist nahe, so nahe, und du bist nicht da, um ihn aufzuhalten.

Du bist überhaupt nicht da. Und dennoch hörst du den Fluch, siehst ihn fallen, und es ist real, auch wenn es das gar nicht sein kann.

Der Stein ist hart und der Raum riecht nach Rauch und Verwesung und nach einer Dunkelheit, die zu alt für Harrys Alter ist.

Der Spiegel ist da und du siehst dich selbst, deine Kinder an deiner Seite. Es ist nicht real. Genauso wie die Vision im Spiegel ist diese Szene falsch und Harry lebt, ist neben dir. Aber er kann dich hiervon nicht zurückholen und du bist verloren in diesem immer dunkler werdenden Grün seiner leblosen Augen.

Er ist erst elf. Er ist zu jung und auch wenn er nicht durch Voldemorts Hand gestorben ist, siehst du ihn fallen, immer wieder, während seine Augen dich hilfesuchend ansehen und dann starr werden. Du schreist laut auf, doch deine Stimme kommt gegen das Gegacker Voldemorts' nicht an. Die Erinnerungen sind nicht perfekt geändert und du bist nur ein Irrlicht in der Ecke, doch sie fühlen sich real an und du kannst nichts tun, außer zuzusehen, denn jetzt ist er zwölf.

Er ist da, verloren in der Kammer tief unter Hogwarts. Es ist dunkel und feucht, doch Harry hat keine Angst vor der Dunkelheit und er hat auch keine Angst vor Schlangen oder vor Voldemort, da er weiß, dass du ihn retten wirst. Hofft. Er hat keine Angst, kann keine Angst haben. Oh, doch er _hat_ Angst.

Du siehst, wie seine Hand zittert, und du bist nicht da, um sie zu halten. Du hast nicht rechtzeitig Hilfe geschickt. Kein Flügelschlag, keine Phönixtränen, die ihn retten können. Du rennst auf ihn zu, doch du bist nie in dieser Erinnerung gewesen, also fühlt es sich genauso falsch an wie sein Tod und du kannst nichts tun, nur innehalten und warten. Das Geräusch, als sein Körper auf dem Boden aufschlägt, hallt in der Kammer wider.

Harry stirbt tausend Mal auf tausend verschiedene Weisen in deinem Kopf. Die Visionen zerbrechen und werden von neuen überdeckt, bis sie nicht mehr zu unterscheiden sind. Nichts ist mehr zu unterscheiden, wenn Harry stirbt. Alles wird nur schwarz hinter deinen Augen, weil es falsch ist. Harry. Tot. Es ist falsch. Jedes Mal wird es realer, lebhafter, schrecklicher als das letzte Mal. Jedes Mal stirbt Harry mit weit geöffneten Augen. Jedes Mal bist du zu spät. Jedes Mal erreicht dein Schrei keine Ohren und alles wird still, wenn ein Stück von dir mit Harry stirbt.

§ § §

Als du wieder aus all den Visionen auftauchst, würgst du und bist durstig. Doch Harry lebt. Harry bringt Wasser und es ist kalt und erfrischend und Harrys Augen leuchten ängstlich in der Nacht. Aber er lebt.

Mit Feuer umgibst du euch beide, Harry an deiner Seite. Du glaubst, er ist sicher. Du wirst dich um ihn kümmern und niemand wird ihm wehtun können.

Es ist eine Lüge, doch er sieht dem Kind, das er war, so ähnlich, dem Baby, das lautlos in seiner Wiege schlief, dem Jungen, der mitten in der Nacht im Schneidersitz vor einem Spiegel saß. Du erinnerst dich daran, ihn auch im Spiegel gesehen zu haben. Du kannst dir sein Gesicht dort vorstellen, sein Lächeln, wenn er zu dir aufsieht, als wärst du ein Freund, ein Mentor, ein _Vater_.

In dem Spiegel ist er nie alleine. Dort sind auch Severus und Tom und all deine anderen Kinder, alle, die du nie retten konntest und diejenigen, welche du immer noch gerne retten würdest.

Heute Nacht wirst du einen weiteren verlieren, das kannst du spüren. Heute Nacht wirst du loslassen.

Du verstärkst deinen Griff um Harrys Schulter und sagst ihm, dass du dir keine Sorgen machst.

§ § §

**_Anmerkung_:** _Diese Story gehört nicht mir, sondern **sioniann**, die mir freundlicherweise erlaubt hat, ihre FF zu übersetzen._

_So, zum Schluss noch zwei Bitten an euch:_

_1) (die standardgemäße Aufforderung) Lasst mir doch ein Review da, wenn ihr bis hierhin gelesen habt. Das ist alles, was ich für meine "Arbeit" bekomme - und eine Übersetzung kann man zweifelsohne als Arbeit ansehen, das könnt ihr mir glauben._

_Und 2) Wenn ihr schon hier seid, könnt ihr auch gerne auf meine Hauptseite schauen, ich schreibe nämlich noch eine andere Fanfiction: "Das goldene Kind". Auch dort hat Dumbledore eine Hauptrolle._


End file.
